Aquella Historia Oculta
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Todos conocen el odio que Shizuo e Izaya se profesan. Sin embargo pocos saben sobre la amistad que tuvieron en el pasado, y más aún. Ambos tuvieron una relación que Shizuo no recuerda e Izaya no olvida. Shizaya (of course) Mi primer fic Shizaya, sean amables


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Durarara no son de mi propiedad, sino de Ryohgo Narita-sensei e ilustrada por Sazuhiko Yasuda-san, yo sólo los uso sin fin de lucrar. A si mismo, los doujinshis que inspiraron el fic no son de mi propiedad, todo a sus respectivos dueños ^^**

**Bueno, al fin me decidí en hacer un Shizaya~~~ ¡Banzai minna! Ok, no u.u, pero en fin, este fic esta inspirado en muchos doujinshis que tendrán su momento en el fic. Poco a poco les diré los nombres y donde verlos, aunque es muy posible los suba a mi face... Algún día.**

**Como es el prologo no hay nada aún. Simplemente los enlazó y explicó como Shizuo e Izaya salieron juntos. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que terminaron ustedes lo sabrán al leer cada capitulo ^^**

**Los doujinshis inspiraron momentos, sin embargo la historia en general es mía, espero les guste.**

**Oh, por cierto, este fic va dedicado a Nanuu-chan! Espero te guste!**

**De momento no hay advertencias, pero quiero que sepan que en capítulos posteriores habrá rape, es decir, violación y posible OOC. Si aun así están de acuerdo, pueden seguir leyendo.**

**Sin más...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Prólogo.

La ciudad de Ikebukuro jamas de los jamases podría considerarse a si misma como pacifica. No con expendedoras voladoras o motociclistas sin cabeza. En Ikebukuro ocurren muchas rarezas, de las cuales, las mayorías de las veces, son obras de un sujeto llamado Orihara Izaya.

Este hombre trabaja como un informante, es decir, a cambio de ciertas cantidades de dinero puede obtener toda clase de información de él. La mayoría de la gente lo conoce, especialmente en los bajos mundos. Y por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente que tiene la dudosa suerte de encontrarse con él termina odiándolo. No es secreto que ese hombre de cabellera oscura y ojos carmesí sea fuertemente odiado. Después de todo, usa a los humanos como juguetes para entretenerse.

Así que no es de extrañar que haya atentados contra la vida de ese hombre. Pero los atentados de los que mas se entera la gente y mas habla son causados por cierto rubio de lentes.

El hombre al que llaman el mas fuerte de Ikebukuro, el hombre bestia, el monstruo, el que te lanza un poste o una maquina expendedora. Heiwajima Shizuo.

Esta persona es increíblemente fuerte, en la actualidad no hay nadie que pueda igualarsele en fuerza. Una persona con tan poco paciencia que la vive enojado por cualquier cosa. Y hay de ti si le llegas a hacer algo, porque te puede mandar a volar de un golpe en lo que canta un gallo.

No es un secreto que este hombre deteste a Orihara Izaya, como tampoco es un secreto que Orihaya Izaya odia a Heiwajima Shizuo. Es un gran odio mutuo y ninguno desaprovecha la oportunidad de matar al otro. Ocasionando muchos incidentes en la ciudad y sus pobladores.

Sin embargo, esto no fue siempre así.

Aunque no lo crean, aunque se rieran y burlaran, Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya fueron amigos, amigos muy cercanos. E incluso fueron algo mas. Y esta es su historia.

Hace algunos años atrás, cuando Shizuo entro a la preparatoria no había nadie que le ofreciera su amistad, nadie a salvo un joven castaño y con lentes, muy extraño llamado Kishitani Shinra. Shizuo lo conocía desde la secundaria, y podían llamarse amigos, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio teñido.

La razón por la que nadie se acercaba al ojimiel era por su enorme y monstruosa fuerza. A pesar de que odia la violencia no podía evitar perder el control rápidamente. Y cuando eso pasaba tomaba lo que estuviese a su mano para descargar toda su furia ciega, ya fuese un refrigerador, una señal de transito, un poste o hasta una maquina expendedora. Shizuo tenia poca paciencia.

Por eso, desde secundaria, lo conocían como un monstruo. Un aterrador monstruo con el que nadie, salvo Shinra, desearía juntarse.

Kishitani Shinra conoce a Shizuo desde la primaria, cuando lo conoció no era un monstruo de gran fuerza, pero el preparatoria, en vez de asustarse por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, solo podía maravillarse de la súper fuerza de Heiwajima, pidiéndole incontables veces diseccionarlo. El amor por la ciencia y el cuerpo humano eran muy grandes en el chico de lentes.

Para Shizuo fue un alivio tener a Shinra, ya que no podía soportar la soledad absoluta. Ser odiado por su fuerza solo podía hacer que Shizuo se odiase de igual manera. No había nada que Shizuo odiase mas que a sí mismo... Hasta ese día.

Shinra quedo en presentarle un amigo, y él acepto, total, seguro huiría cono todos los demás, sin embargo la sorpresa lo persiguió algunos días.

El muchacho a quien Shinra le presentaba usaba un uniforme diferente del de Raira, no era de ese tono azul aquoso, sino era negro, con una camiseta tan roja como sus ojos y cabello negro. A decir verdad, Shizuo pensó que ese chico era muy guapo.

-Shizuo, él es mi amigo Izaya, Orihara Izaya, lo conocí en la secundaria -hablaba felizmente el médico estudiantes e Izaya, el es mi amigo Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo.

El mencionado levanto su mano con pesar, para estrecharla con el ojirojo. Pero este tan solo hizo un sonido de burla y en nada fue apuñalado por una navaje secreta. Ese chico la tenia en su mano, sintiéndole con burla.

La poca paciencia que Shizuo cargaba para ese día se fue al carajo en un santiamén y se saca la navaja que aún seguía incrustada en su ser, ejerciendo fuerza logro doblar el metal de la hoja, Izaya puso una cara de sorpresa que duro una milésima de segundos, para luego lanzarle otra Mié tras reía como loco.

No i porto cuanto Shinra trato de detenerlos. Ambos ya estaban en su mundo.

No fue odio a primera vista, o al menos no de parte de Shizuo como la mayoría suponía, pero las acciones de Izaya solo conseguían acrecentar el odio de Heiwajima.

Hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron por una aplicación de celular llamada "Avatar" (*)

Su hermano llego un día hablándole de una nueva aplicación muy explotada por la población adolescente en general, esta aplicación al descargarla en tu celular podías crear tu propio personaje virtual, unirte a salas de chat y conversar con cuantos usuarios fueran posibles.

Shizuo se hizo una propia a petición de Kasuka, su hermano menor, y fue en ese mundo donde nació la amistad de Shizuo e Izaya.

* * *

**(*) Ese Avatar aparece en loas doujinshis "IMAGE*DIVE -8beat word-", luego lo subiré a mi facebook (revisar mi perfil si lo quieren)**

**Bueno, si es corto es porque es el prologo, no quería hacer un prologo muy largo, pero espero esto sirviera. Si les ha fustadol o llamado la atención, por favor haganmelo saber en un review, se agradecería muchísimo! Y eso le da ánimos a mi para continuar pronto.**

**Así que es todo por ahora, ya les dore los nombres de dounins que inspiran el fic.**

**Sin mas, gracias por leer.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
